List of Weaponry (Athmnt)
This is a list with the weaponry used by Athorment's OCs Close Combat Next is a list of normally close combat weaponry (Knifes, Swords, Lances) Swords *Triplikatanas. (Asesina de Blanco) Summoning of 1-3 katanas wielded either as a normal sword or as fixed around her forearm. *Laser Sword Spy Pen. (20!) A normal Pen he carries on his shirt's pocket, it activates a laser sword. *Star Edge. (HammerSpace) 2 separated Edges used with a single hilt. It's sheath is a compact pocket in it's wielders armor, referencing the cartoony property known as hammerspace. *Robo-Arm Blade. (Math Error) One of his arm's features is the ability to retract it's mechanical hand and create a massive Laser Blade. *Nanobot Blade Reprograming. (Nanobot) Her Nanobot arms can transform into a sword. *Platarado Sword. (Silver Wind) A Sword made of diverse Alien elements. It has a Laser Sword Feature which makes the sword glow and capable of cutting through Metal *Tiko's Sword. (Tiko) A normal Sword that, combined with his Masks, transforms into many types of blades depending on the creature. *Linked Sword (Trish) A Small Laser Sword connected to her hands. At Full health allows her to Shoot energy from her stabs. Charged Up create Beam waves of slashes and stabs. Z-Charged Up deals greater damage with a wider range for a limited time. Effective against the Mighty Punish. Staff/Lance *Rhenium Staff (Isis Renio) A metalic staff she can summon anytime and morph it into any shape with ease. *Subcon Trident (Dilla) 3 Sharp points in one side, a heart shaped point one on the other end. *Spy Staff (Fiona) It's equiped with a mechanism to elongate or shorten it, as well as an electric end in one side and a C4 Plastique shooter in the other. . *Frozen Slayer (Friné) Heavy Ice Shaped in the form of a Medieval Knight's Horseback Lance she can throw. *Lac-teean Lance (Italayah) Retractile point-shaped knife that elongates itself to either a lance or a whip *Mirror Halberd (Laquésis) A halberd made of Crystal. It's axe-part works like a mirror that reflects an image of what you truly are or what you desire. Bludgeoning *Morning-Star Mace (Booster VIII) A Spiked mace with the size of a head he carries around and spins for greater range. *Imaginary Bat (Quirina) A normal Baseball bat, except that it is invisible to anyone but Quirina and Naima. *Cane (Circus Spiritus) he uses it's curved handle to pick on feet and arms to mess with people's own movements. *Koshy Hammer (Koshy Mi) A Diamond Shaped big Hammer *Parasol. (Stefanie) She uses it to either decend gently or fly in a Mary Poppins-fashion. It's second use works as a Shield, using it open to bounce attacks off. This shield feature allows her to ground Pound safely from great heights landing on it. *Motorized Frying Pan. (Stefanie) A Powerful Frying pan which hits with variable power activated manually. *Crowbar (Usi Liz) A Simple crowbar to open doors and hit heads. *Marioverse Hammers (Tulip) She can summon endless hammers to throw. *Demolition Quake. (Trish) Hammer-like weapons replace her hands, allowing her for Powerful Punches. Charged Up deals a small lethal Double hammer punch. Z-Charged Up allows for an Earthquake punch. Effective against the Mirror Wall *Break Mace. (Trish) A small spiked Mace that can be used as a Middle range Projectile, as it is connected at the edge of a cable. Charged Up calls the Mace to later shoot it at high speeds with a longer range. Z-Charged Up Gives the Mace anti gravity systems, allowing it to Hit and Bounce on It's own around Trish. Effective against Hovering Impacter. *Tanooki Statue Staff. (Yarelli) The very same staff seen in Super Mario Bros. 3 when Tanooki Mario transforms into Statue. She carries a Karobi shoe on it as a charm Long Range Next is a list of normally long range weaponry (Guns, Bows). some of the above mentioned double as long range weaponry. *Taser Shockwave V. S. (Blinder) *Mac-Silencer (Blinder) *Sniper Rifle (Blinder) *Crazy-Eyes Glasses (C. Q. Az) *Circus Human Canonball (Circus Spiritus) A Circus themed cannon that fires anything at hand, including circus himself and enemies. *Ace Shooting Laser Gun (Juliza) *Random Gun (Random Lad) *Special Marbles (Random Lad) *Cartoon Slingshot (Stefanie) *Photo memory camera (Stefanie) *Maxign Gun (Trish) Category:Athmnt Misc.